ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Titans: Legacy
is an American animated superhero comedy television series based on the Teen Titans comic book series by , created by and , with and serving as executive producers. The series is produced by , Amblin Television and and it will premiere on WB Kids on March 16th, 2020. Synopsis This series follows the adventures of a team composed by six teenage superheroes and their missions to save their hometown Jump City from potential menaces. Characters Main *'Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - an orphan who becomes a masked vigilante under Batman's mentorship. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - the daughter of Commissioner James Gordon who becomes a close ally to Batman. *'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - an alien princess hailing from Tamaran who lands on Earth, becoming a heroine. *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a clone of Wonder Woman who becomes a heroine. *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - the nephew of Iris West who has superspeed, being the Flash's protégé. *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Seth Green) - a shapeshifting teenager who is a party animal. Supporting *'Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD *'Rachel Roth/Raven' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (II)' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Speedy/Arsenal' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Garth/Aqualad' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ronald "Ronnie" Raymond/Firestorm' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - TBD **'Prof. Martin Stein' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Brion Markov/Geo-Force' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Zatanna Zatara' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a war veteran who becomes a dangerous threat to the Titans. **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by Anna Brisbin) - TBD *'Trigon' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - an interdimensional demon who is Raven's father. *'H.I.V.E.', consisting of: **'Queen Bee' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the mysterious leader of H.I.V.E. who is out to control the world. **'Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'The H.I.V.E. Five', consisting of: ***'Gizmo' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD ***'Jinx' (voiced by Malinda Kathleen Reese) - TBD ***'Mammoth' (voiced by Greg Baldwin, Kevin Michael Richardson, Keith David or John DiMaggio) - TBD ***'Billy Numerous' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ***'See-More' (voiced by Phil LaMarr, Khary Payton or Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by Will Arnett) - TBD **'Kitten' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Killer Moth's spoiled brat daughter who is in love with Robin. *'Dr. Arthur Light/Doctor Light' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Komand'r/Blackfire' (also voiced by Liliana Mumy) - Starfire's older sister who betrayed her and is now the Queen of Tamaran. *'The Brain' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD **'Monsieur Mallah' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Madame Rogue' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Control Freak' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Neil Richards/Mad Mod' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Mumbo' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Cinderblock' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD * Episodes See List of Titans: Ready for Action episodes. Production Trivia Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Television Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Teen Titans Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas